


Warmth

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-30
Updated: 2000-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of pure sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic; reposting for posterity's sake.

"Aren't you cold?" Leaning in the doorway from the kitchen to the safehouse's rickety, leaky porch, Quatre smiled at Trowa.

The other pilot shrugged slightly, still staring across the dripping landscape and the puddles where raindrops reached back to the clouds.

Quatre shivered, a melodramatic gesture somewhat more suited to Duo than himself, but serving his point. "You're so strange sometimes, Trowa."

Trowa huffed softly, probably in amusement. Quatre wandered out to stand beside him, and peered out into the rain. "So what's out there that's so interesting?"

"...nothing, really. I just like to watch the rain."

"Okay." Quatre accepted this, and watched the rain with Trowa. It was strange how meeting the quiet, reserved pilot had changed him... and how deeply pleasurable such timeless moments could be, where nothing in the world mattered but him, Trowa... and the rain.

Presently he shivered again, this time in earnest. "I don't know how you can stand it out here," he murmured. "It's freezing out here."

"...I've always been cold."

"Aa." Quatre smiled softly. "Then why don't you come inside where it's warm?"

Green eyes slid sideways, then Trowa nodded fractionally. "Okay."

Quatre took Trowa's hand and together they went inside.


End file.
